


stark men (are made of iron)

by gothzukos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Teen Tony Stark, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, angsty teens tony and peter deserve the chance to be friends, my first fic pls be nice !!! uh ok i think that’s it bye, this seems like your average time travel fic but i swear it’s gonna be different pls stay with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothzukos/pseuds/gothzukos
Summary: “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”“Tony!”orPost-MIT era Howard, Maria, and Tony Stark travel through time, and Tony and Peter are left to deal with the repercussions.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	stark men (are made of iron)

**Author's Note:**

> ajshdh hi guys !!! this is my first fic i’ll be posting on ao3 !!! i haven’t done any creative writing since seventh grade, so i’m three years rusty, pls bear with me <3

_1989_

Maria Stark is an intelligent woman. Born with a sharp mind, she’s questioned the actions of adults around her from childhood. Being told something simply wasn’t enough — she must know why, how, who, when. Despite her intuition, or perhaps, because of it, she struggled to form connections with people around her. Instead, she chose to find comfort in animals and nature, instilled in her by her mother from a young age.

Because of this, Maria was incredibly surprised when she found herself getting along well with Howard Stark. She never thought herself one to fancy a playboy like howard, a stiff man enamored with the idea of rescuing his old friend Steve Rogers. Underneath, however, she found that Howard was quite the awkward thing, reminding her of a strutting peacock that’s fails miserably in its bragging. Maria can vividly recall Howard’s determination to win her a stuffed bear on their first anniversary — a date that drained Howard’s pockets, but they both left the carnival satisfied.

Maria thought her happiest moment in life was when she married Howard. Then, over a decade later, she was proven wrong. The day was bright, warm and full of the signature damp feeling that told of a humid summer. It was nearly halfway through 1970, a year where flowers bloomed and leaves fell like any other. But to Maria, that year was her happiest. That year, three days before June, she gave birth to Anthony, her beloved son. As she peered down at the swathed babe, she swore a vow. _Yes_ , she decided. _I will do anything for him_.

This same boy, the boy she took much care to raise, who she drowned in love to balance her husband’s inadequacy, was who she was looking down upon now. This boy, half-drunken, half-hungover, on the dining room floor. A part of Maria, though she denies it, feels resentment toward Howard — the man who, in his vows, pledged to put family above all else, broke hers apart before it had even blossomed. “ _Damn_ ,” she curses, and locks away the fleeting feelings in the crevices of her heart.

The larger part of Maria aims to convince herself that her family is proper, how it ought to be. The husband, bread-winner of the family, and his mild housewife. The son, ever so rebellious and deserving of harsh words and sharp hands. The housewife, the timid housewife, standing idly by and watching like a deer in the headlights.

She sighs, brings herself into a squat. Comes to the familiar realization that these thoughts aren’t fair to herself nor Anthony.

The woman gathers strength to lug her son’s arm over her shoulder, half carrying, half dragging him down the hall to her bedroom. She doesn’t remember the last time she slept with her husband in the same room. She doesn’t quite know if he’s her husband at all, not really.

She draws up her quilted comforter, tucking it around Anthony’s face and brushing his hair back. Rubbing over his cheek with the pad of her thumb, more nostalgia washes over her than she’s allowed herself to feel in years. When she looks at him, she’s reminded of how she felt in her youth, tending to her garden with her mother, and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> and the prologue is up !! rn i’m working on the first full chapter, which will be much longer, don’t worry. comments and kudos are my motivation, so don’t be shy !!! i’ll gladly take any constructive criticism or your thoughts on future chapters


End file.
